The Story Goes on
by Twilight Dove
Summary: Epilogue is here! Aya already loves someone, can Rei bear to see her with someone else and will he be able to tell her how he feels? How 'bout if something bad happens will he be there for her even if she may never love him back again
1. Happy Couple

**Dedicated to the following people:**

**CuteBubbles**

**miharu-rin**

**mmRamen**

**totally preOccupieD**

**angeLsapphire**

**cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLie**

**sapphire089**

**framed-high**

**Princess7**

**Thanks for the reviews! And for those who haven't read COLD AND HEARTLESS I advise you to read it first since this is just a sequel of that story. Anyway have fun readers! Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

* * *

**The Story Goes On  
****by:  
TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 1- Happy Couple_

Aya's lying comfortably on bed, staring at the ceiling as she recalls the events that occurred in her life. Yes, she remembers everything—every heartache, every failure she had. She remembers the exact thing that happened to her during the plane crashed. It was a horrible memory but at least someone was there for her, even if she never asked him to. "Katase," she whispers as a smile creeps into her face. She's grown to love him over the years, why?—simply because he never leaves her and in him, she feels so loved.

It happened two years ago—the incident I mean—and it changed her life forever.

Out of selflessness and utter desperation to move on, Aya decided to continue her studies in California, away from him—from Rei. Before she left, she even explained things to her friends and made them believe that she was leaving for better education. She didn't want them to worry for her. But there were two people whom she couldn't hide the truth from—Rei and Katase.

"You're leaving because of Rei?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Aya meekly nodded her head. She did not look into Katase's eyes because she couldn't bear see the pain in his eyes—the pain she brought to him.

"I'm sorry," was all she could mutter as an apology for failing to give him back the love he have had for her. It was Rei she loved back then but if she would have had a choice of whom to love, she'd definitely choose Katase. But she had no choice and that is.

"You still love him after all," there was pain in his voice and Aya could very well tell it.

"I want to forget him," she said and for a while it seemed to her as though she was talking of the impossible. How could she forget Rei? He was the first person she ever loved, but he wasn't destined for her—never destined for her even from the start and that was why she was letting him go; she had to, even if it meant so much pain.

"I understand," Katase pulled her into a hug. He knew she was in pain but there was nothing he could do and so out of sheer understanding, he tried to accept her decision. "You won't be alone. I'll always be here." Aya looked up to meet his eyes filled with sincerity but at that time she didn't know he meant it literally.

The day of her departure came. Her friends bid him farewell but someone was missing—Rei wasn't there, typical of him. And yet she waited and made sure to sit by the window, somehow hoping that she'd see a glimpse of him—just a glimpse of him was enough. But he didn't come and eventually the plane flew up, up until the ground was out of sight.

She spent the whole time crying her eyes out, staring out the window spacing out. She didn't know how long it was, but suddenly the plane shook. At first it was just a little—not enough to wake her out of her trance, but it began shaking vigourously.

Everyone inside panicked, but Aya was so confused at the situation to even utter a word. She was so scared but someone tapped her at her shoulder. "What are you doing here, Katase?" She managed to ask despite the chaos.

"You won't be alone," was his reply. It was the exact words he said to her before she left. "I'll always be here." It was then that she realized that Katase followed her.

The plane started falling; falling off a seemingly endless pit. She was frightened but at least he was there trying to hold on to her despite everything. Then she hit something; it was hard. "Aya," was the last word she heard from him before she fell uncoisous with bleeding head

She woke up at a hospital bed and beside her, was him again—the person who never left her side. The only difference was that she remembered nothing about her past—nothing. Katase was wearing the hospital clothes as well and he was in an unlikely weak state too. But he tried to be there for her especially when the doctor told him she might have lost her memories. He wanted to be with her when she woke and to assure her that he'll be there for her.

She immediately trusted him not because he claimed to know her but because she could see the effort he exerted just to stay by her side despite his wounds. Eventually, both of them managed to get out of the hospital. Katase took her to his aunt's house where they stayed for two years.

"Can you tell me anything about my past?" Aya asked him curiously

"I can. But the parts of your life that I know are the ones where you've suffered so much; do you really want me to tell you those?"

"Well, then you can at least bring me back home."

"I'll bring you back home as soon as you remember everything in your past, but as for now, try to forget everything. After all that was the reason you decided to leave in the first place."

"But—"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Somehow"

"Okay, if that's what you want, but I'll stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I can't bear to see you back to the person who've hurt you so much and was after all the reason why you left." Katase reasoned out but she just couldn't understand what he meant by his words.

"What do you mean?"

"You really want to know?" Aya nodded firmly as an assurance that no matter how painful her past had been, she could take it. "You were just an ordinary teenager—your grades are high and you have remarkably good friends. But then one day you fell in love a popular jerk—yes, a jerk."

"I don't understand"

"First: he regretted your love for him bluntly; second: He was always so cold at you and he treated you as though you're a total waste of time to be with; Third: He pretended to like you when in fact he likes your best friend in the first place."

"What?" Her eyes widened as she heard his last words. "He—likes—my—best—friend?"

"Yes or at least that was what you told me." Katase turned her back on her to hide the sadness reflected in his face. All he wanted was for Aya to forget Rei and it wasn't because he wanted her to love him; he just didn't want Aya to go through the pain again.

"Now, do you still want to go home?"

"How 'bout my parents? They must be worried of me by now."

"We can tell them that you're alive but we'll tell them to keep it a secret from everybody else until you regain your memories."

"What if they don't agree?"

"I think they will, if we tell them the real reason why you decided to study in California."

"But—"

"It's your choice, Aya." He began walking away from her to give her time to decide. He knew it was a hard decision for her even if she had no memory, but he wanted the decision to be hers and hers alone.

"Why are you doing this?"

He stopped walking but didn't bother look back. "Because I want to protect you; because I care for you: and because," he paused to choose his words, "because I am your friend."

Aya smiled—it was a genuine smile, but he didn't see it. He was busy thinking for himself why he was doing everything for someone who could never love him back. "Thanks, Katase." He smiled on hearing his name. Perhaps, he just loved her so much that even if it hurt, he was willing to take it all.

That was the start of a wonderful relationship between them. As Aya's will, her parents were informed that she was still alive and although they were sad to know that Aya has lost her memories, still at least she was alive. It was Katase who told them the real reason why Aya decided to continue her study in California. They couldn't believe that their daughter almost died and all because she wanted to escape the pain of love. And that's apparently the reason why they agreed to keep her existence a secret until her memories return.

As months passed by Aya began to develop feelings for him who was always there for her. She started remembering bits of her past and at those times when her head ached, he was there. Just a year after the incident, he told Katase that she loved him. But he rejected her, not because he didn't love her but because he loved her so much. How ironic.

"Don't you love me Katase?" Aya asked with tears contained in her eyes.

"I do," was his reply as he cupped her face. "But I'll wait until your memory returns."

"But why," Aya said in a rather husky voice. She pulled herself away from him. She was wondering why her memories mattered so much to everyone—even to him. What did her memories have to do with her feelings? "Why are my memories that important to you! Why Katase!"

He lowered his head, to avoid her eyes. If she just knew how much he wanted to accept her. But it wasn't right, "Because only when you remember Rei can you decide if you really don't love him now." He walked past her, still with his head bowed low. "I'm sorry and I love you so much, Aya. That's why I'll wait."

Tears streamed down her face. How selfless could he be and for that she hated him. But somehow she was glad because he had once again proved to her how much he loved her. "Thanks and when that time comes I'll make sure to choose you."

His back was facing her and so she couldn't see the crystal-colored tears that streamed down his face. He knew Aya loved Rei so much and he wasn't sure if she'd really choose him when the time comes. But when, for the second time around, she'd choose Rei over him, he'd accept it as long as he'd see her happy. Perhaps that's true love.

Back to the present…

"Aya," she immediately sits straight up in bed as she hears her mother call her name from outside her room. "Katase's already here."

Happiness fills her whole being as she hears the name of her boyfriend. Obviously, she has chosen Katase over Rei. It's their first date as a couple and she's just so excited. "I'm coming."

ReiXAyaXKatase

Rei and Yuuya are walking towards a famous restaurant for their interview. Yuuya keeps on blabbering about how excited and honored he is while Rei secretly wishes he'll shut up. Of course, Rei's used to his friend's blabbering but he's no mood right now and his patience is running low.

As they are walking, Rei catches a glimpse of a girl with black waist-length hair. Just like a reflex action from what his eyes have seen, his feet stop walking. In just a few second he finds himself staring at, "Aya." Deep inside him, he has this urge to go and approach her, but he can't and he won't because she's with someone else, "Katase."

There's pain in his eyes and so before anyone can notice it, he immediately takes his eyes of the happy couple. Come to think of it, he has never seen Aya smile the way she does at Katase, why?—because she was always hurting when with him.

Rei starts walking towards Yuuya who's been walking alone and talking to no one but air. He looks like a lunatic and suddenly realizes it when he notices that Rei isn't beside him. He begins searching for his friend only to find him walking far behind him. "Rei, where'd you?"

Instead of giving an answer, Rei goes further into embarrassing his friend. "It seemed like you enjoyed talking to yourself."

Yuuya's face goes all red, "It's your fault." He immediately changes the topic, "We'll be late, let's go."

Without a word Rei follows him from behind, determined to get as far as he can from them—from the happy couple.

* * *

Sorry if the plot is crappy anyway I don't know if Katase is really that good but heck I need him to make Rei suffer. Anyway this is not yet the end an don't worry Aya and Katase won't end up together. The next chapters will be filled with Rei-torturing moments so just wait up for those who want more of Rei's suffering. 


	2. Taking her Home

**Hello readers! Here's the second part! Sorry for the very very late update, I'm just so busy since it's already school time! Anyway thanks for all those who reviewed this is for you all! Thanks for taking time! **

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!(haha, same disclaimer as always)**

* * *

**The Story Goes On  
****by:  
TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 2-Taking her Home_

Ran Kotobuki happens to pass by the two most popular guys in Shibuya along her way to meet her friends. She instinctively invites them to go with them and knowing Yuuya, he accepts her offer right away. Rei on the other hand rejects the invitation and yet somehow, half of him wants to accept it since it'll be his chance to be with _her_ indirectly. And as always he ends up being dragged along by his own best friend, Yuuya Asou, who somehow in a way, possesses rather similar traits with Ran

"Hi, Miyu," Ran waves her hand in the air as she spots her friend standing at their usual meeting place. Miyu greets her back with equal enthusiasm and then proceeds to greet the two boys behind Ran. "Hey where's Aya?" Ran asks Miyu, somehow surprised that Aya isn't with her.

"She's not yet here," comes the reply. "But she said she'll come." Aya's not the type of person to be late in anything and so, where is she? At this thought Rei begins to worry.

"Oh don't worry Miyu," comforts Ran, "she has probably lost track of time but she'll arrive soon." That may be possible but Aya's not an idiot to forget about time unless she's in trouble—yes—in a serious trouble.

Minutes after…

"I'm going," Rei finally says on a seemingly impatient way, making the annoyed Ran, even more annoyed. He has a good reason to leave and it's not because he's impatient, heck, he can wait for her forever which is somehow what he's doing—waiting and hoping for her to go back to him. The real reason he wants to go, is because he wants to look for her rather than to just stand on one place when she may be in a terrible danger.

"Hey can't you just wait for awhile?" Ran asks him irritably. Her patience is also running low but it annoys her even more when Rei says that he'll leave.

"I have better things to do than wait here all day." Rei remarks while doing a great job to hide his worries for Aya. Who will ever think that behind his uncaring exterior, he's worried? The argument begins for Ran is unwilling to let the seemingly impatient heart robe to go as easily as he thinks he can. Miyu and Yuuya sighs, as they both remain silent; watching their friends argue with each other as if it can benefit anyone.

"I'm here," the black-haired gal they've been waiting for appears; exhausted from running. The argument subsides and Ran focuses her attention at her friend. "Sorry I'm late," she manages to say while catching her breath.

"What took you so long, Aya?" Ran questions her, hoping to get an answer that is worth her effort to wait.

Aya ransacks her mind for a believable excuse since she can't and she won't tell the others the real reason why she's late—it may just ruin their day. She can't possibly tell Ran that she's actually late because of a stalker whom she's trying so hard to hide from.

"Oh nothing, I just had to do an errand for mom."

"Oh," is all Ran can utter as she scrutinizes her friend, "Anyway let's go." Aya sighs as Ran accepts her excuse. Aya's not really good at lying but Ran trust her so much to suspect her of anything and besides she's too excited to go to the mall to even notice anything odd about her friend. Miyu is quite different, she senses that Aya's hiding something and that makes her a bit worried.

"I'm okay Miyu," Aya assures her as she notices her friend mask a worried look at her. "Let's get going," then she smiles hiding beneath the fear she still has. She just doesn't want her friends to worry about her; they've been so worried of her for so long and that's enough; more than enough.

Rei on the other hand is too sensitive to be fooled; he knows that Aya's hiding the truth from them and that her smile, though it seems real is a fake one. That fake smile she always put on her face to mask her inner turmoil—he has seen it a lot of times and it can no longer fool him. Deep inside him, he wants to ask her what is wrong but does he have all the right to do that? After all, he isn't even sure if they're even friends.

The day passes on…

Aya still feels uneasy sensing that someone's still stalking her. Every time Rei glances at her, she looks away from his usual cold stare in fear that as sensitive as she has known him, he may be able to see through her eyes the worries she's trying so hard to conceal.

It's then time to go home which means that Aya has to be on her own. What if her stalker suddenly attacks her when no one's looking? But what can she do? She can't ask Ran to take her home and anyway she's not her body guard—Ran's her friend and she can't depend on her forever. There are times she has to be on her own. With her interior trembling in fear of what lies ahead, she hesitantly bids her farewell and takes her path.

As Aya reaches an empty street, she quickly runs hoping to escape from whoever it is that's following her, but before she can go further, a hand grabs her from behind, drags her into a corner and pins her on the wall. "LET GO," she tries struggling but he's a guy and he's too strong for her to get herself away from him. She can see pure lust in his eyes but no matter what she does, it doesn't seem to affect her captor. Just as everything seems helpless for the black-haired girl, a motorbike comes marching into the scene and with it, is someone she very well knows.

Her stalker cowardly makes his escape but Rei isn't willing to allow him to get away from what he's done. But before Rei can go after him, Aya falls on her knees in trauma. That leaves Rei with no other choice but to stay with her. But whoever it was, he'll make sure to capture him. "Aya," he kneels beside her but she just looks at him with contained tears in her eyes, unable to say a word.

OoOoOoOo

After what happen, Aya almost begs Rei to take her somewhere else because she doesn't want to go home wearing a horrified reaction—it'll just make her parents worried for her. They both end up sitting side by side on a bench at the park. Silence befalls them.

Images of what would have happened if Rei wasn't there to save her, flashes on her mind, making her shiver in fear. In a few minutes tears fall down her eyes. Rei notices her crying and it hurts to see her cry but it hurts him more because he can't do anything to comfort her. As the first tear falls from her eyes, his hand automatically reaches out into his pocket and hands her a hanky.

She breaks away from her trance as she notices a piece of cloth being offered to her. She then hesitantly takes the cloth from his hand and wipes the tears from off her face. Somehow in a mystical way, that simple gesture is enough to make her feel better. "You know what, you've done this before," the sadness in her eyes has disappeared and she smiles at him. It's a real smile, and he's more than glad to see her smile at him and so he looks away to hide the happiness his eyes reflect.

"Yeah I guess so," he says as he enjoys his moment with her, it's a once in a lifetime chance and he's glad to have it. He enjoys sitting in solitude with the girl he loves, watching the sunset in the horizon. It's the first time he feels so happy for a long period of time.

"Rei," she whispers, thus, making him look at her innocent eyes. "Thanks for this," she emphasizes the cloth on her hand with another warm smile plastered on her angelic face, "and for saving me awhile ago."

Aya doesn't bother ask him why he came right on time, but she knows, or rather, she thinks it's all coincident—but it isn't. He actually followed her knowing that something's wrong and that alone is not coincident. But she'll never know that because he'll never say that; there's no point into telling her the truth anyway, because she belongs to someone now and he's very well aware of that.

Sadly, time never stays still and every moment, shall pass. It's time he takes her home. No matter how much he wants her to be by her side forever. He has to accept that his moment with her is just a sneak from reality and in the end he has to take her back to where she belongs.

Minutes after…

Aya and Rei stand before the Hoshino resident. "Go inside now," he says with a rather blank tone, while turning his back on her; prepared to leave.

"Rei," she calls on him, "I'm sorry."

"For what," he asks in return, quite surprised at what she just said.

"Almost three years ago, I didn't know you loved Ran," she tries explaining and the awkwardness of the moment seems to make both of them uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Rei because you had to put up with me just to avoid disappointing my friend, Ran."

Aya is such an angel. How can she possibly be the one to ask forgiveness when in fact he was the one who've hurt her so much?—that, he doesn't know and won't ever understand. "It's the past," he replies, "don't let it bother you."

She smiles at his answer and yet with his back facing her, he can't see it. "Well then, thanks again for bothering to take me home." Rei can hear the gate being opened and then closed which means that Aya's no longer at his back. He looks back at the house where his love lives at peace.

There's only one question bothering his head:

"_Will I ever have the chance to take you home again?" _

God, how he wishes he will, but whatever lies ahead is something he still can't decipher. But one things for sure, he'll never get tried of taking her home.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**It's crappy, I know that. I was too busy on school stuffs that I didn't have enough time to write this so sorry guys. Anyway give me your opinions and I'll try revising this if it's really as crappy as I think it is. Please review. Your reviews are so much help for me especially for the next chapters.**


	3. I'll be leaving forever

**Finally I've finished another chapter! I hope you enjoy readers! **

**The Story Goes On**

**By:**

**TwilighT DovE**

_**Chapter 3 - I'll be leaving forever**_

Katase and Aya walk side by side towards the police station where they'll be able to meet face to face with Aya's stalker. It's been days since that horrible experience and now whoever it was, he has been caught. "You sure want to go Aya?" Katase asks her, quite wondering if she'll be able to handle seeing him again.

"I need to know who he is and what he needs from me," she replies matter-of-factly and yet the fear on her face is still visible from someone who knows her fully. "Thanks for accompanying me Katase," she says with a slight smile at him.

He stops walking thus making her stop as well. "It's nothing Aya," he answers back. As they both stand along an empty street, Katase holds her hand comfortingly as she looks at him rather surprised at his gesture, "don't be afraid I'm staying here by your side." For a few seconds there's a complete silence as they both stare at each other's eyes with their hands locked with each others, "Let's go," he then proclaims. Aya smiles in agreement as they continue walking without fear; for as long as they have each other nothing really seems that frightening.

**ReiXAyaXKatase**

"How dare you do that to my friend!" Ran's voice can be heard even from where the couple stands just outside the police station.

Katase looks at Aya with a reassuring smile which she immediately returns with her angelic one. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," she replies rather quickly without a tiny bit of fear for whatever lies ahead.

"I'm not talking about meeting him," Aya looks at him in confusion. Is there any other thing she has to worry about rather than meeting her so-called stalker who scared the hell out of her? She receives her answer as he speaks again, "I'm talking about your friend, Ran." Come to think of it, Aya did not tell Ran or Miyu about her horrible experience and the only way they could have known about it was through Yamato whom they've asked for help. "You've got quite a lot of explaining to do."

"Well I guess you're right," she says rather weakly as she imagines how angry Ran is at her for keeping something as important as that, a secret from her. How can she possibly explain it to Ran considering how childish she can be at times? "I hope she'll understand," she sighs, hearing another of Ran's yell from the inside.

"Good luck then," Katase says with a teasing smile on his face, "and now let's get it over with." Aya nods. They both head inside.

**ReiXAyaXKatase**

The door creaks open; revealing a couple standing side by side. A chaotic scene welcomes them as they step inside the station. Ran's clutching the convict's shirt almost lifting him up in the air. Miyu and Yuuya are eyeing him angrily as well and yet allowing Ran to do all the beating. Yamato's desperately trying to calm her sister yet to no avail. And Rei as usual, is merely leaning on a wall with his hands folded at his chest, looking as calm as he has always been.

For a second, the riot inside the station cease. "Aya," Yuuya and Miyu say at the same time. Rei turns to look at the newcomer only to see Aya stand beside Katase and somehow it makes him wish he didn't look. Ran, with his back on them, turns around and as she spots her friend, she releases her grip on the convict's shirt thus making him fall back on a chair. Yamato sighs in exhaustion.

"Aya," Ran says as she approaches her black-haired friend and looks at her straight in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me about this guy?" She asks, her face all red in anger as she points at a guy sitting breathlessly on a chair.

Still without answering her friend, Aya peaks into her stalker's face and she knows instantly that it was him. Chills run into her spine but it immediately disappears knowing that Katase and her friends are all by her side. "I'm sorry Ran and Miyu too," she apologizes with her head slightly bowed down in guilt. "I was wrong."

Miyu smiles with concern at her friend's honesty as she approaches her. "I understand you Aya," she replies as she flashes a look at Ran who still seems angry, "but indeed why didn't you tell us about it?"

"I just thought that it was wrong for me to treat you guys as my protector," she replies sincerely, with tears building on her eyes. "I'm really sorry, I should have told you." Rei, without anything to say, just stares at the scene before him. He looks at Aya as she tries to explain things to her friends and just then, Katase catches his eyes and they stare at each other for a few seconds without actually saying anything.

**ReiXAyaXKatase**

After the conversation, or rather the riot at the station, Katase makes way for him and Rei to talk just alone. "Aya, I'm just going to talk to someone." Though curious at her boyfriend's whereabouts Aya agrees to stay with Ran and Miyu while Katase goes to where he needs to be.

**ReiXAyaXKatase**

"Thanks," he utters without actually saying what his gratitude is for. Rei knows he's thanking him for helping Aya way back with the stalker thing. There's no need for explanation after all; a word is enough to do the job. Rei turns his back on him, ready to leave without a word. "Wait," he stops walking and yet without looking back and without saying anything at all. "May I ask you a question?"

"What if I say no?" Rei asks quite rudely in reply to the other's politeness.

"Then I'd understand," comes Katase's still polite reply.

Rei, with his eyes reflecting no emotion, takes a step back and glances at Katase. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you love her?" Obviously, without him saying who _her_ is Rei knows whom he's referring to.

"Why do you care?" The typical composed Rei asks in return and with his exterior giving no hint of how surprised he really is on hearing his question.

"Don't know. I just want to." When he found out that Rei was the one who saved Aya from a person who wanted to harm her, somehow, he suspected that Rei has feelings for Aya. But he's never sure and that's why he wants to make sure.

Silence beckons them. "It's not something you should know." Rei starts walking away. "Just let things be the way it is. You don't need to know something that won't make any difference."

**ReiXAyaXKatase**

"See you later, Ran, Miyu." Aya bids her farewell to both her friends as she walks away with Katase. "So where are we going?"

"Just wait and see." He smiles in assurance as she looks at her. Aya smiles back.

"Okay, I'll wait and see."

**ReiXAyaXKatase**

A circular table covered in red linen cloth and topped with delicious-looking foods, welcomes Aya as they both enter a dim lit room. A candelabrum stands at the center of the table making it look all the more romantic. With tears of joy building on her eyes, she looks at Katase who has a genuine smile plastered on his face.

"What's this for?" She manages to ask.

"It's for us, Aya." He holds her hands into his and looks straight on her eyes. "Like it?"

"Very much," she replies happily.

"Okay so let's sit down," he leads Aya on a chair and seats on the opposite one facing her.

**ReiXAyaXKatase**

After they eat, Katase pulls something from his pocket. "Are there more?" Aya asks him curiously. "I think this is more than enough."

With a smile that radiates a yes as answer, he presents a small black box at her. "I hope you'll like it too," he hands it to her and she painstakingly opens it. A necklace adorned with tiny diamonds is revealed resting inside the box, glimmering.

Aya can barely say a word as she lifts her head to look at Katase, "For me?"

"Yeah, for you"

With her voice cracking in happiness, she asks, "But why?"

Ignoring her question, he asks "Want me to put it on?" She nods excitedly and yet still quite speechless. Katase stands from his chair and goes behind her to place the necklace. A minute later, "There," he proclaims after putting it on her neck successfully.

He sits back on his chair as Aya fingers the necklace he has given her. "This costs much," she remarks, "you shouldn't have bother. But thanks, Katase; I like it."

"It's nothing, Aya. I'm more than glad you like it."

"Anyway what's this for? Why are you giving me this all of a sudden?" His face turns serious. For awhile silence envelopes them and just then Aya realizes that something is not right even if at the moment everything seems perfect. "Something's wrong, what is it?"

"I love you so much Aya," a red tint crosses her face. "I just want you to know that."

"I already know that and I love you as much," she replies, her face turning redder. Katase smiles at her. "So what's the problem, I know there is."

He looks at her somehow deciding if it's about time he reveals a secret. Dead silence. Then he speaks, "Aya," he bows his head down. "I'll be leaving…forever."

**!!! End of Chapter 3!!!**

Yay only one to three chapters remaining and this story will end! Sorry if it's cliffhanger. Just wait and continue reading…Thanks for all those who gave me reviews!


	4. Painful Truth

**To all those who reviewed thank you very much! Happy Halloween readers!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

* * *

**The Story Goes On**

**By:**

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 4-Painful Truth _

Aya is back to her old routine—crying her eyes out in bed hoping that through it the pain surging inside her would flow down with her tears. She can very well remember the exact words Katase had said early this day.

"_Aya, I'll be leaving…forever." She didn't know what exactly he meant by that._

"_Almost four years ago, before we even met, the doctors told me that I'd be living for the maximum of four years."_

"_It would be just a miracle to make me live longer, the doctors say."_

_All through his confession she remained speechless, unable to draw any word from her mouth. 'Probably it's just a nightmare' a voice inside her said. Katase pulled her into a hug but for awhile she remained utterly confused at the situation. The warmth—where was it coming from? It took quite awhile before her brain finally processed the information. She looked up to meet his eyes. That was when she realized that it was reality and whatever was happening is part of her inescapable destiny. She leaned her head on his broad chest, finally giving in to the torturing feeling that was ready to explode inside her. Tears began streaming down her face uncontrollably. "Katase," she whispered in between sobs, "you're lying…I know you are."_

"_You know what Aya, long ago I've made up my mind to live my live to the fullest so that I wouldn't regret a thing when the day comes." She listened intently but remained oblivious to the tears that were building on his eyes. "But I'm not yet contented even so. I want to be with you. To hold you like this forever. To make you the happiest person in this world. To accompany you in this life." Aya cried even more, her heart contracting with every confession he uttered. "But I knew from the very beginning that it was impossible. I'm sorry, Aya."_

"_I want you to live longer too, Katase." She replied still with her eyes streaming down with tears. "Tel me…how much time…do you…still have?" She managed to ask despite her fear to know the answer to that question. _

"_Two months and a week, the most " he replied bitterly. "And all those times I'll have to stay inside the hospital." He held her shoulder and made her face him. "Aya, use those two months to forget me so that my death won't be as painful. It's okay for me if you'd avoid me. If that's the only way that I can help you then I'll accept it."_

_For awhile she stopped crying, her face masked with surprise. How could he have said those words to her? But then again he was just being himself—as selfless as he has always been. "No," came her firm answer. "You won't be alone. I'll always be here." A slight smile appeared on both their faces. "You said those exact lines to me years ago before I left for California. And you said those again when we were inside the plane before it crashed. You never left my side even if I never asked you to stay and so what made you think that I'd leave you?"_

"_Thanks," was all he said before pulling her into a tight hug. "But anytime you feel like giving up, you're free to do so."_

"_I promise I won't." More tears began streaming down her face._

"_And I promise that I'll hold on for as long as I can"_

"_I want you… to hold on…forever." She stated in a rather weaker tone of voice. "Don't leave me."_

"_I'm sorry, Aya"_

_Silence befell them as they remained locked in each others arms. "You didn't tell me this earlier, why?"  
_

"_I was scared"_

"_Scared of what?"_

"_Of seeing you cry. Of accepting the fact that I can't be with you for as long as I want."_

"_I'm scared too"_

"_I know," a lone tear coursed down his face yet Aya remained oblivious to it. _

Aya's pillow is already soaking wet by the time fatigue comes into her body. She lies limply on her bed, staring at the stars that are plastered just outside her window and into the darkened sky. It's been awhile since she last cried this much. And the reason for that is because he was always there for her.

Tomorrow morning she'll visit him at the hospital. From this day on she knows she has to be strong. She'll be there for him no matter how painful it will be for her.

**ReiXAyaXKatase**

White walls engulf her the moment she enters the hospital premises. The usual scent of the place adds more to the pain she's trying so hard to bottle inside. Slowly, seemingly with hesitation and fear, Aya makes her way to Katase's room.

Just a few minutes and she finds herself standing before his door which will lead her to the fact that regardless of how much she loves him, sooner he'll be taken away from her. With a deep sigh, she clasps the knob in her hand and opens the door.

As the door opens, Aya sees Katase lying unconscious on a hospital bed, his body connected to different machines that support his dear life. A few feet away from the bed, Katase's mother sits on the couch looking as distressed as Aya. "I'm glad you're here." Mrs. Kouzuki says while approaching Aya hurriedly and then pulling her into a motherly hug. "He'll be very happy to see you."

"How is he?" Aya asks her voice cracking as she tries to control the tears that are threatening to fall down her eyes. She just can't bear to see him in such a weak state no matter how prepared she thinks she is.

"Come sit down," says Mrs. Kouzuki, ignoring her question which is not a good sign.

As they are both seated on the couch, Aya once again asks her the same question. "How is he?"

"Not fine**," **she replies which isn't that much of a surprise to the young lass. "But I'm really glad you're here."

Aya smiles weakly. "This is all I can do," she says quite bitterly.

"You're such a nice person, no wonder he loves you." Silence comes, as both reminisce the times they spent with him. "You know what," Aya looks at her intently, "three years ago, Katase said that he'll go to California to follow to girl he loves. I tried to stop him but he was persistent. And so I allowed him. I had no choice." Before speaking again, she holds Aya's hands and looks at her directly in the eyes. "He told me that he wanted to dedicate his remaining time to make you happy. At that time I envied you because Katase's my son and yet he chose to stay by your side in his last few years."

"Is that so? He never told me that."

""He's really like that," Mrs. Kouzuki stated matter-of-factly. "Ever since he was young he has had a congenital heart disease. Medicines and hospitalization were required every now and then but even so, he remained strong on the outside. That's why no one suspected him of having a weak system."

"Yes, not even me," Aya agrees sadly, "I didn't even notice."

"That was because he purposely hid it from you," she assures. "So don't blame yourself."

"I want to hate him for that but I can't because I know that he's just being selfless." Aya can't suppress her tears anymore and so she allows those to fall freely into her face. "I hate him for being so selfless," she pauses as she wipes the tears from off her face, "because it makes me feel like I've fallen short of the person he really deserves."

"That's not true," she says as she hugs Aya comfortingly. "You have a different way of showing your love but that doesn't mean you love him less than he does to you."

**ReiXAyaXKatase**

Aya sits at the chair beside his bed and before she realizes it, she has fallen asleep. It's already lunchtime when a tap wakes her up from her slumber. "Aya," Mrs. Kouzuki says, "Why don't you go and eat for awhile? I'll stay here so don't worry."

"I'm not hungry," she replies truthfully; though she hasn't eaten that much for breakfast, she still not in any mood to eat. "Besides I'll wait for him to wake up. You can go and eat."

"Are you sure?" Aya just nods her head. "Okay, I'll just bring you a cup of hot chocolate when I return."

"Thanks"

Before heading outside, she stops by the door and turns to look at Aya. "Don't stress yourself too much Aya." And with that she leaves.

As soon as the door closes, Aya focuses her eyes on the frail body in front of her. "Please wake up," she whisphers faintly, her eyes turning watery with tears. "I know you'll wake up. I'll wait for you." Aya burries her face into his bed as she allows her tears to roll down her cheeks and into the white bed sheet. "Katase"

She stays like that for awhile, thankful that no one's there to witness her crying. And yet the silence of the room makes her feel even more alone. Unlike before Katase was there to be here crying shoulder but now even if he's there by her side, he can no longer be strong for both of them. After a few minutes, she finds herself drowning into their memories with each other. All those times she remained oblivious to the burden that he was crying with him. After all, he wanted her to be happy that's why he kept his condition a secret.

Footsteps can be heard from outside the door which catches Aya's attention. But before she can even think of what the noise is all about, the door burst open. "Ran, Miyu," she says utterly surprised at their sudden appearance. She quickly stands up and approaches her two best friends. Before another word escapes her lips, Tatsuki, Yuuya and Rei appear at the door. "How did—"

"Katase's mother told us just now," Ran interrupts with the answer even before she can finish her question. "Aya are you okay?"

For awhile she just stares at each and every one of them. They are all worried for her, she realizes. "Ran, Miyu," she says as tears begin streaming down her eyes. Ran and Miyu say no word before they pull Aya into a hug, as she continues crying. "You're here, thank you."

"Aya," both gals whispers at the same time, their face masked with pure concern.

Yuuya who is standing by the door, looks at the scene in front of him, unsure of what to say. He knows that Katase has only two months to live, just as Mrs. Kouzuki said. But since Katase and he aren't really that close, he's even more worries of Aya. _What has she done to deserve this?_ He asks himself but finds his question unanswered.

Tatsuki as well, has a serious expression on his face which is a rare sight for someone as happy-go-lucky as him. He's been with the gals for years and has seen all the trials they've been through including Aya's disappearance, years ago. And now another trial is testing their friendship.

Leaning on the wall just beside the door is no other than the famous Rei Otohata. He's exterior is still quite the same, but looking deeply into his eyes, something in there says the otherwise. He himself is confused for whether to be happy at the situation or not. But the moment he sees Aya crying he realizes that even if his rival will be gone, he won't be happy because Aya will be sad for who knows how long. If he can just exchange places with Katase, he will, for as long as he'll see her happy. That's how much he loves her. But just like everyone else, all he can do is watch her suffer. It's the painful truth.

**  
End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Okay so is this chapter worth waiting for? Sorry for the late update. Please review. I need your opinions:)**


	5. Inevitable Ordeal

**Dedicated to all those who reviewed. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

**Anyway, on with the story….Have Fun!**

* * *

**The Story Goes On**

**By:**

**TwilighT Dove**

_Chapter 5 - Inevitable Ordeal_

The door slowly opens and Katase knows that his guest has finally arrived. This might be his last time. And right at this moment, everything must be cleared; must be said before it's too late, no matter how hard it would be for his part. There's no more backing down. "I'm glad you heed my request. I'm glad you came, Rei." Katase greets as soon as Rei enters the room.

"What do you want?" Rei asks him, always direct to the point. He takes a few step towards Katase who is sitting still on the hospital bed, all clad in white. Without a speaking word or inquiring of his health, Rei leans himself against the white wall and folds his hands on his chest as he patiently waits for his answer.

A painful smile crosses his face as he looks at Rei with obvious sadness. "I'm giving her back." Katase replies with a voice filled with resolve. "Take care of Aya when I'm gone."

"Why are you telling this to me?" Rei asks him in return, barely showing any sign of discomfort. 

"Because you love her," he replies surely. Though taken aback, Rei manages to keep his usual composure. "And she loved you," Katase speaks again, this time his head bowed low and his voice faint, almost faltering, "and will love you if you remain by her side." He stops, feeling a bit weak and out of words, choking with sadness and despair.

An awkward silence befalls as both of them find themselves speechless, feeling the hard slap of reality hit their faces. Before anyone can break the silence, a nurse enters the room. "Uhm, Mr. Kouzuki," the nurse calls, feeling the tension hanging inside the room, "it's time for your medicine."

"Okay," is all Katase says as he obediently follow the nurse's orders. The tension has subsided and knowing that their little conversation has officially ended, Rei turns his back and prepares to leave. "Rei," Katase calls him from the back, making him stop on his track. "Don't fail her this time."

_I won't_, he vows inwardly before exiting the room. 

As soon as Rei has left the room, Katase can feel the rush of sadness and pain surging within him, threatening to fall into droplets of tears. It was hard enough to hand Aya back to Rei but somehow, a flicker of hope and happiness shines deep within him, knowing that someone would take care of her when he's gone. But even so, the mere fact of leaving Aya makes his heart constrict , almost rendering him breathless. 

The nurse notices the tears building in his eyes and she gasps a little upon seeing a tear run down his pale cheek. "What's the matter?" She inquires anxiously.

Immediately, Katase snaps out of his trance and wipes the tears off his face. "It's nothing," he replies with a slight smile, "It's probably the injection making this to me." She seems convinced. He sighs inwardly and places his hand on his chest. He can feel his heart beating fast and it's painful, physically and emotionally. What could be worse than that?

Every single word he said Rei was painful for his part. Their whole conversation was indeed an ordeal he had to get over with even if it was shattering his heart into millions of microscopic pieces. Sometimes it's really hard to stand up for what is right and what must be done. For considering his deteriorating health, it is in fact an inevitable ordeal.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Thanks for waiting and reading. Anyway, I've mentioned in chapter 3 that there'll only be 3 chapters left, but I've decided to add one more and probably an epilogue. I'll be updating this ASAP. I actually plan to finish the whole story before the end of March. Don't forget to ReadXReview!


	6. Eternal Sleep

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Gals!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Story Goes On**

**By:**

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 6 - Eternal Sleep_

Half-dazed, Katase stares out into the transparent window overlooking to the sunset. He is aware of the girl sitting by his side, crying wholeheartedly for his incoming departure. How ever much it pained him to see her like that, there's nothing he can do to make her tears stop flowing, at least not in his condition.

Smiling faintly, he averts his gaze from the window and into the crying girl. "Aya," he whispers weakly as he cups her face. Tears drip down her cheeks and into his pale bony hand. "I…was…waiting…for you…the whole night," he stutters weakly, looking deep into her teary eyes. "Last…night…I thought…I'd…die…But…I held…on…I…thought I…won't see…the…sunrise again…I…was…scared…but I…wanted to…see you…for…the…last…time…You're here…finally."

"Don't…go…Katase," Aya says in between sobs. "You told me…before that…you'll always be there…so please…don't leave."

"I can't…hold…on…forever…Aya." Aya cries even more, feeling the pain of reality hit her full force. The sight of him struggling to breathe, to talk, is breaking her heart and soul into innumerable fragments. But she can't let him go; it's too much to take. "But if…I can…I'll hold on…forever…for…you."

"Katase…"

"I'm sorry…for your tears," he says, wiping the tears away from her already damp face. "When…I'm gone…please…love…someone ekse…again." Unsuppressed tears roll down from his eyes. He never intended to cry in front of Aya because it would bring more tears into her eyes. It does. He had tried so hard to conceal the pain deep within him and for countless of times, he succeeded. But not now. It's almost the end. He can no longer hold back; his guard is falling down until all the pain just burst out. Accepting his bitter fate is just as painful as it is for Aya. "I want you to…be hap-py…so for-get…me…forget you…e-ven…met me…Hate me…for…your…tears…I'll…under-stand…but please…be…happy."

"No," Aya replies in utter disbelief while shaking her head in protests. How can he say such words? But then again, he's simply being the way she has known him—utterly selfless to the point of stupidity. "Don't say that. I will never hate you—I can't." She assures him as her hand touches his face and wipes his tears away. And with a pleading voice, she says, "Promise me you'll stay. Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me you'll be there for me, just like you did before, three years ago." A slight smile appears on her delicate face as her mind reminisces the past. For awhile, tears cease to flow from her eyes. "All those times you were there for me. You even followed me to California although I never asked you to. And when I lost my memories, you were there even if I had no single memory of you." Katase remains silent, knowing that he can no longer do the things he was able to do before. It's too late now. Hearing no words from him Aya begins speaking again, "You did it all even if at that time, I couldn't give you back the love you have had for me. But not," she pauses as her eyes suddenly cloud with tears again. "Now that I love you…why can't you stay?"

Aya sobs even more as she lay her head down unto his chest. Tears stick into his clothes, but he doesn't mind, after all, it's all he can do for her—to lend her his chest to cry on. "Sorry," he murmurs wearily, his voice barely audible, as he wraps his arms around her shaking figure. "I…love…you…Aya," she pulls herself up and stares at him. He smiles despite the tears streaming down his own face. "And…I'll…love…you…for-ever…just…so...you…know." With that one last declaration, his eyes shut close and his hands fall limply, marking his eternal sleep.

**End Of Chapter 6!**


	7. The Story Goes On

**Dedicated to framed-high and angelsapphire. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

* * *

**The Story Goes On  
**

**by:  
**

**TwilighT DovE**

_Chapter 7-The Story Goes On_

Miyu secretly scrutinizes Aya as the three bestfriends walk along the roads of Shibuya. To her, Aya is the perfect image of an angel who has lost her shine and was driven down into abyss. The yellow-haired gal sighs, feeling utterly useless for not being able to cheer her friend up. For over two months, both her and Ran tried so hard to drag her into their gimmicks but unfortunately, their efforts remained futile. It's only now, nearly three months after Katase's death, have they managed to convince her into coming along. They were glad but not for long.

The whole day, both Ran and Miyu tried all that they could to make Aya smile even just a little, but their attempts failed miserably. None of Aya's angelic smile seem prepared to slip into her forlorn face and just a mere glance at her makes Katase's death seem as though it was just yesterday.

Ran's patience is running dry. Despite her diligent effort to cheer her black-haired friend, nothing seems to reach her. In fact, it seems as thought she isn't even there with them. Shibuya's self-proclaiming number one super gal, stops walking, making her two bestfriends who are walking behind her, halt unexpectedly as well. "Ran?" Miyu stares at her back with a questioning look.

"This has gone too far," Ran says, gaining looks of confusion from both her friends. With a swift turn around, Ran walks closer to Aya and stands at her front , hands positioned at her hips in a chastising manner.

Aya tilts her head slightly. "What is it, Ran?" She inquires innocently.

"What the hell is wrong with? Miyu and I have done everything we could to cheer you up in case you haven't noticed. But look at yourself Aya. All you've done so far is to space out and nod your head without saying a word. Oh come on, Aya it's been months since he died. Move on already. We're trying to help you here but if you won't try and help yourself, then there's really nothing else we can do." Ran says exasperatedly, hoping that her words may bring back the old Aya.

"Ran…" is all Miyu can utter as she uneasily watch the scene before her.

"I'm sorry," Aya mutters in a barely audible voice as she lowers her head to hide the tears building in her eyes.

Ran grits her teeth, obviously not satisfied at her reply. Violently, almost without control, the annoyed gal grips Aya's shoulders tightly and shakes the lass as if to wake her from a trance. "Darn it, Aya why can't you understand? No matter how much you sulk over him, he'll never return! He's dead Aya but you're alive!"

"Ran…" Miyu interrupts in a weak, surprised voice as she holds Ran's arms, stopping her from throwing anymore painful words at Aya. "It's enough. Let her go."

Too late the damage has been done.

Tears stream down Aya's face and upon seeing her reaction, Ran frees her shoulders from her tight grip. Everything that Ran had said are true but Aya just can't accept it, not yet. "You don't understand anything because you've never been in my place." The black-haired gal retorts and with that she runs away crying.

"What happened here?" A masculine voice says in an unreserved surprise. Yuuya Asou enters the scene, surprise written all over his face.

Instead of giving a reply, Miyu anxiously asks. "Won't you follow her, Ran?"

For a few seconds, the supposed hyperactive gal remains speechless, rooted on her spot, unable to find the strength to go after her friend. Aya's words keep echoing inside her head, making her angrier. "No," she replies bitterly with clenched fists.

"But Ran—" before Miyu can even reason out, Ran walks away at the opposite direction, leaving the yellow-haired gal thorn between her two friends.

"Uh, Miyu," Yuuya's voice snaps her out of her trance as she reluctantly averts her gaze from Ran's disappearing back. "What happened?" The lass merely bows her head and bites her lips to stop the tears from falling. "Don't worry about Aya." She looks up to meet his assuring smile. "She'll be fine. Rei followed her."

ReiXAyaXKatase

Shibuya's so-called ice prince brushes past the crowds of Shibuya, seemingly unaware of the eyes darting his way. As soon as he saw Aya ran away from her friends earlier with eyes streaming with tears, he impulsively ran after her though unsure of what to say afterwards. Hopefully, words will just come out when need be.

"Aya!" Rei calls from behind but despite hearing his call, Aya continues running, unwilling to stop. Aya needs not his pity. After all, the pain she feels won't simply be washed away by his pity.

A few minutes of desperate running follows. "Aya," Rei calls again and grabs her wrist for behind to stop her from going further ahead. Knowing that struggling won't do her any good, Aya stops running and relaxes in his grip but with her back still facing him and with head bowed low.

"Let go of me. I don't need your pity." Upon hearing Aya's harsh remark, Rei loosens his grip. Bystanders who seem to notice the scene about to unfold before them, begin to stare at Rei and Aya as though they're characters from a drama film. Before Rei can even give anything as a reply, Aya begins speaking again. "You don't have to say anything because like everybody else, you don't understand a thing of what I feel." Salty hot tears roll down her face and yet she makes no effort to wipe them off.

"Aya," is all Rei can uncomfortably utter as he senses the increasing number of the crowd that has begun to watch them curiously.

"Isn't that Rei Otohata?" One of Rei's countless fan girls whispers surprisingly at her friends. "But who is that girl?"

"If I remember it correctly, she's one of Ran Kotobuki's friends." Her friend replies unsurely.

"I know her!" the third girl answers triumphantly, almost shouting. "She's Aya, Rei's ex-girlfriend from three years ago." And with that, the conversation goes on as they excitedly yet jealously wait for what is to transpire.

Despite the murmurs here and there, Aya remains uncaring, totally devoured by the mixed emotions stuck within her, ready to explode in any minute. "You'll never understand the pain. It's so much. In fact, I'd rather choose to have died with Katase than to feel this much pain."

"You're being selfish, unlike the Aya I used to know." He replies, momentarily forgetting the crowd watching them. No reply comes from the lass. "How about those who love you?" Oh yes, how about him? Is it really too late to reach her distant heart?

"Those who love me? Who are they?" A painful smile appears from her face yet remains unnoticed. "If they really love me just like what you are saying, they should understand what I feel. But they don't." Aya pauses. But with a raspy voice, she continues speaking with a much softer voice, almost pleading. "I wish Katase's here."

Time stops. Nothing can be heard but the constant echo of Aya's painful words. _I wish Katase's here._ Rei's heart constricts and he inwardly flinches but nonetheless manages to keep his cool and composed appearance. Even the whole crowd remains silent, devoid of any murmurs. "I wish Katase's here too." Rei replies, contradicting the pain surging within him. Surprised at his remark, Aya turns her back to face him, just to make sure if it's really the ice prince whom she's talking to. A tinge of happiness slips into Rei, seeing that Aya has finally faced him. "I think that's what everybody wishes for because that's what will make you happy."

More tears stream down her face as she looks deeply at his eyes. Slowly, Aya shakes her head unwillingly to believe the sincerity in his eyes. "Stop," she says weakly with head still shaking. "Don't pretend you understand me!" The black-haired gal yells, surprising not only Rei but the whole crowd. She covers her face with her hands and sobs uncontrollably.

Without a word, Rei pulls Aya into a hug, wrapping his arms around hher shaking body. The sudden warmth of his embrace has made Aya too weak to even protest. Still sobbing, she allows herself to relax into his warm embrace, secretly pleased at having someone give her such a needed comfort. "Tell me what you feel, Aya."

"Even if I tell you, you won't understand. You don't know how much sorrow I feel right now. You don't know how it feels to be so alone. You don't know how it feels to lose someone you love." Aya replies in between sobs. "What makes you think you'll understand me?"

For awhile no words come from Rei as he merely allows her to cry ceaselessly in his chest. He has gone quite far in showing his soft side not only to Aya but also to the whole mingling crowd. But the question is, can he go further knowing that he will have to bear his friends' taunting afterwards? There's so many things he has always wanted to tell her but just didn't have the chance to do so. For over two months after Katase's death, he had not seen Aya and now is his chance. In fact, it may be his only chance. He will take the risk and bear the consequences that will follow. He will open himself up because in that way alone can he redeem what he lost. "I know how you feel," the black-haired gal stops sobbing and looks up to meet his eyes; "because three years ago, I lost the girl I love." A surprised look appears at Aya's tear-stained face as she listens to his words. "I lost you, Aya." Gasps can be heard from the crowd but both Rei and Aya remain locked in each other's gaze, oblivious to their surroundings.

Despite his obvious sincerity, Aya just can't find the strength to totally believe in him. Shaking her head in doubt, she pulls herself away from him and lowers her head so as not to see his eyes. "You're lying," the gal accuses weakly as tears course down her already dreanched cheeks. "You're lying! You're lying!" The desperate lass recites over and over again as she sobs in her hands yet again. _He's just doing this out of pity just like when he agreed to date with me before_, Aya says inwardly as if though convincing herself as well.

Hesitantly, Rei places a comforting hand upon her shoulder which Aya stubbornly shrugs off. The ice prince sighs inwardly but decides to go on. He has gone too far now. Just a little more push and Aya will believe in him. It's certainly no time for quitting. "I admit that I may not know exactly what you feel," he begins, "but you, do you know what I feel?" The speechless lass merely stares at him. "It's hard Aya, to see you crying like this while I can't do anything." He clenches his fist to control the emotions threatening to fully unleash past his cold exterior as he pushes himself into revealing the very thought that has clouded his mind ever since Katase fell ill. "I wish Katase's here in my place."

With that one last phrase and with his unexpectedly watery eys, all her doubts fade away, giving way for Aya to whole-heartedly believe in Rei. Not knowing what to say in reply to his confession, the lass merely sobs and sniffs, feeling all her emotions overflowing within her but confident enough that through it all, she won't be alone. Rei will be there for her because once again, she will open her life for him. Before she knows it, Rei pulls her into a tight hug. "Thanks," she mutters gratefully, unaware of the smile that has grazed upon his face. The crowds refrains from cheering out loud, not wanting to spoil their precious moment but nonetheless, everybody's happy, including those who do not really know them.

Indeed, it's a happy ending.

In every adversity, time always wins. It gives chances and takes chances away in a wink of an eye. In every infant, death will come. In every death, there is pain. And time alone can heal the pain. And time alone can dry the tears. And time as well can give second chances. Time has given him a second chance. This time, Rei will take it. For whatver future they will have, time alone can answer. For until there is life, the story goes on.

**The End**

* * *


	8. The Epilogue

**A very short sequel dedicated for those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Gals.**

* * *

**The Story Goes On**

**By**

**TwilighT DovE  
**

_The Epilogue  
_

"…you will always be remembered." Aya silently reads the last phrase engraved in the epitaph. Her eyes turn a bit watery, touched at how a few words can actually mirror the whole of her feelings. '_Thank you,'_ she inwardly says. She will never forget him because he will always have a special place in her heart. The memories they had together will forever be treasured in the depth of her being.

Gently, the lass kneels down and places the bouquet of flowers from her hands and into his grave, careful not to destroy the fragile petals. '_Let's be happy, you and I,'_ she whispers through the wind, hoping that her message will be carried off to him. With a bit of hesitation, Aya touches Katase's name which is boldly engraved above the epitaph. It is warm and it reminds her of his warmth whenever he would hug her. _'Katase, wherever you are, I hope you're happy.'_

With one last look, Aya stands up from her position. _'I'll be happy.'_ A lone tear courses down her cheeks but is immediately dried down by the cool, gentle wind. _ 'I'll be happy with Rei.'_

A few minutes of silent prayer follows and afterwards, Aya turns her back to leave. _Goodbye_. And with that final word, she has officially close the curtains of her past, giving way for the future to unfold.

The Story Goes On.

**End Of Sequel**

* * *

**Too short? Well I'm too lazy to make it longer. Anyway I'm posting a new fanfic entitled 'Always One Sided'. Still ReiXAya but I'm still thinking if I'm going to make it into a love triangle with Yuuya. Anyway whatever. Thanks for those who supported my fanfic.**

...

...

...


End file.
